Body Swap
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by KaiBlastX7. Yoruichi and Ichigo love each other. Soi-Fon loves Yoruichi. So what happens when they fall victim to Urahara's latest experiment? IchigoXSoi-FonXYoruichi.
1. Chapter 1

Body Swap  
IchigoXYoruichiXSoi-Fon

 **A.N.: Two-Shot! This is a request by KaiBlastX7.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Ichigo's House  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo rolled around in bed, his arms and legs tangled around Yoruichi as they made out. Turning her head, Yoruichi moaned into the empty room as Ichigo licked and kissed her neck and lower jaw. "Ichigo…" she cooed, running her hands through Ichigo's orange hair and kissing his forehead. "You've gotten even better."

Ichigo smirked as he looked up at his lover. "Well we have been doing this a lot."

"Ahahahah!" Yoruichi laughed as she rolled onto her back, letting Ichigo rest on top of her. "Quite true. You've become quite the rascal," she noted as she reached for Ichigo's _obi_ and pulled the sash away. Ichigo returned the favor and pulled off Yoruichi's orange jacket, letting her luscious globes out for him to play with. She pressed her legs together and let Ichigo take off her pants. "Let's have some more fun," she said with a cheeky grin.

Unknown to the two, as they began to have sex on Ichigo's bed, they were being watched….

 **Soi-Fon POV**

Soi-Fon bristled in fury as she watched her personal goddess be defiled by the substitute runt. Sitting on a rooftop on a neighboring house, the Stealth Force Commander watched as the two made the beast with two backs. She hated Ichigo. She hated him for stealing her idol from her after missing her for a whole century. Just when she had her back, here she was in the arms of another man. "Damn you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" she muttered, her eyes narrowing at his lust-filled expression. She seethed in pure anger when she saw Ichigo creampie Yoruichi, shooting his load into her. "If you get her pregnant…" she said through clenched teeth.

Running away from the erotic scene, Soi-Fon moved until she had put enough distance between her and the lovers. Panting, she punched the roof of the building she was on. "Damn him! Damn that brat!" she said through tears. "I love Yoruichi! And yet he's the one who gets to share her bed! It's not fair!" she sobbed.

And even worse, she knew she couldn't just get Ichigo out of the way. The boy was stubborn so words were useless and she knew that Yoruichi would be livid if she used more _covert_ means of eliminating him. Sighing in despair, Soi-Fon opened a Senkaimon and shuffled through it, giving a glance back to Ichigo's house before the doors slammed shut.

Unbeknownst to Soi-Fon, a small fly drone had been following her. Too caught up in her temper tantrum, she'd been unaware that the drone had buzzed close and taken a sample of her spirit energy before retreating back to its lair….

 **Urahara Shop  
Urahara POV**

The shopkeeper was waiting for his drone as it flitted through the open window. Landing on his hand, the small drone buzzed an affirmative on its mission, making the shopkeeper grin from ear to ear. "Perfect!" He put the small drone in a small container and began to input the data on Soi-Fon's spirit energy.

Tessai brought in a cup of tea before noticing the vast machinery that lined the room. "Kisuke, what is all this?" the burly man asked. "Another experiment?"

"You know me so well," Kisuke said, his eyes not leaving his computer monitor. "I was just putting in the last bit of data for my latest experiment."

"And what experiment would that be?"

Spinning around in his chair, Kisuke flipped his fan and gleamed in joy. "Well, a curious theory I've had is the placement of souls and their bodies."

"What?" asked a confused Tessai.

"Body switching," Urahara simplified.

"You can switch two people's bodies? How? And who are you going to use for your subjects?"

Kisuke turned back to his computer and continued inputting data. "Simple. All I need is enough data on a person's spiritual pressure and this," he gestured to the machinery, "will generate a pulse that will pull the souls out of two people and put them in each other's bodies. As for whom…" he pulled up his test subjects profiles. Tessai was shocked when he saw Ichigo's and Soi-Fon's pictures on the screen. "I'm gonna swap out Ichigo and Soi-Fon!"

Tessai almost dropped his cup of tea. "But why them? You know how much Soi-Fon hates being on the receiving end of your experiments! And wouldn't Ichigo be angry if you used him as a test subject again?"

Chuckling, Kisuke put the last touches onto his experiment. "Soi-Fon's always been at my throat. I figure it's time I taught her that messing with a scientist has consequences. Same for Ichigo; I figured this will be quite the experiment!" The machines bleeped green signaling that the device was ready.

"But don't you think you should at least inform Yoruichi?"

Kisuke grinned as he grabbed the switch. "Less talk, more shock!" And with no further hesitance he flipped the switch….

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Sitting up, Ichigo yawned as the sunrise shined on his face. ' _Weird, I thought I closed the curtains last night….'_ Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Ichigo noticed something wrong. Or to be more precise, he noticed a LOT of things wrong.

1: When he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed how small and slender his hands were.

2: He noticed how Yoruichi was no longer next to him in his bed.

3: He noticed that he was NOT in his bed.

4: Looking around, he noticed that this was NOT his room!

"What the hell? What's going on?" came a voice that was definitely not his own. Eyes widening in shock, Ichigo looked down and saw that he was wearing a thin nightrobe.

He also noticed he had boobs.

"WHAT?" Ichigo shrieked, hopping out of the bed. Looking around, he ran into the adjacent bathroom and flipped on the light. His jaw dropped when he saw the face in the mirror. He wasn't looking at the face of Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper.

He was looking at the face of Captain Soi-Fon, the captain of Squad Two. "What?" Ichigo muttered, touching his cheek. "What is this? Why am I Soi-Fon?" He looked down and stared at himself, unable to believe this was happening. "What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Thumping on the door made Ichigo almost jump out of Soi-Fon's skin. "Captain? You ok in there?" came a voice.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine!" Ichigo quickly said. "I uh…just slipped and fell, that's all."

"…Uh…you ok, Captain?"

Ichigo cursed. ' _Shit! I can't just make stuff up on the spot! I have to say something that Soi-Fon would say!'_ Clearing his throat, Ichigo roared. "YES! I said I'm fine! Now leave!"

"Y-yes, Captain!" Ichigo heard footsteps retreat and slumped against the wall, sighing in exasperation.

"Wait a minute! If I'm in Soi-Fon's body…then that means-"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Soi-Fon POV**

Yawning, Soi-Fon sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Goddammit…" she grumbled. "Why'd Omaeda have to keep annoying me with his useless chatter…."

Then her vision cleared up and she looked around in shock. She wasn't back in her quarters…she was in Ichigo Kurosaki's room! "What the hell? Why am I…am I…" the words died in her mouth when she looked to her right and saw who was sleeping peacefully next to her. "Lady Yoruichi?" ' _Wait a minute…that's not my voice!'_ Turning towards the mirror on the dresser, Soi-Fon just sat there on the bed and stared at her own reflection.

Except it wasn't hers. It was Ichigo's.

' _WHAT THE HELL?'_ Soi-Fon stared down at her muscular, male chest and her jaw dropped. ' _This is a bad dream. This is just a bad dream…'_ She pulled the covers up and saw what rested between her legs. ' _Please tell me this is a bad dream….'_

Yoruichi's hand touching his shoulder broke Soi-Fon's concentration. "Well hello there, my sweet strawberry," Yoruichi purred into the body-swapped Soi-Fon's ear. "Ready for another round?" she asked, running a hand up Soi-Fon's thigh until it reached his bulge.

"L-lady Yoruichi…." Soi-Fon groaned, not used to the feel of having a man's genitals. She could feel it begin to rise and her body felt weird. ' _Is this what men feel?'_

Yoruichi frowned. "Lady? Since when have you called me Lady?"

"Oh! Uh…sorry about that. Weird dream, is all," Soi-Fon quickly said, not knowing how Yoruichi would react if she found out that it wasn't Ichigo underneath his skin….

"Ok then…" Yoruichi pushed "Ichigo" onto his back and pulled back the covers, straddling his chest. "Why don't we give each other a wake-up booty call?" she said grinning.

' _On second thought, I think I'd died and gone to heaven….'_

 _ **A little later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo slammed the door and put his back against the wall, taking deep breaths as he tried and tried to find Rukia or Renji. Using Soi-Fon's gruff, angry voice he'd made the excuse to her men that she had personal business to attend to and left control of things to Soi-Fon's lieutenant for the day. As soon as Ichigo managed to get away from Squad Two, Ichigo bolted, hell-bent on finding somebody who can help him.

His prayers were answered when he saw Rukia walking by herself. "Rukia! Over here!" Ichigo hissed, hiding behind a building.

Rukia turned to see to her confusion Captain Soi-Fon hiding behind a building. "Captain Soi-Fon, what's the matter?"

"Just get over here, Rukia! Now!" Soi-Fon hissed. Looking around, Rukia walked over to the woman before she grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley. "Rukia! It's me!"

Rukia's eyes looked at the woman in more confusion. "Um...Captain? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, wondering if she should go grab her brother or captain.

"Rukia! I'm not Soi-Fon! It's me, Ichigo!"

Violet eyes stared at the woman, her brain failing to process the information. "What?" ' _Is this some test or something? Or has the stress finally caused her to go off the deep end?'_ Her eyes narrowing, Rukia crossed her arms, deciding to take her straight to Squad 4 for mental help when this was over. "Prove it," she said adamantly.

"Your drawings suck, Chappy sucks and your Chappy drawings suck even more."

 _SMACK!_

Rukia gasped when she realized she'd just hit a captain. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said, hoping that this wasn't some messed-up test. "Ichigo…is that really you?"

"Yeah. I…I don't know what happened. I went to bed with Yoruichi and I wake up in Soi-Fon's body!" Soi-Fon (Ichigo) quickly explained. "What the hell is happening?"

"Calm down," Rukia quickly said. "If you're in Captain Soi-Fon's body then that means that she's in yours, no doubt."

Soi-Fon (Ichigo) gulped. "Oh no! Who knows what she'll do! She hates me so much she'll probably be like Kon and try to wreck my life!" He said, panicking at the worst-possible scenarios. "I've got to get back to my home now!" He turned to Rukia. "How do I get to the World of the Living from here?" he asked.

"Ichigo! Calm down!" Rukia insisted. "You'll need to use the official Senkaimon. But it'll be difficult for you to come up with a reason to go through."

The woman in front of Rukia narrowed her eyes, making her look downright terrifying. "I think I've got that covered…" Soi-Fon (Ichigo) said in a low, menacing voice, making Rukia shiver.

"Don't do that, Ichigo. It's creepy…."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
IchgioxSoi-FonXYoruichi

 **A.N.: This is a request by KaiBlastX7.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Senkaimon  
Soi-Fon (Ichigo) POV**

"Okay, just keep calm," Ichigo said with Soi-Fon's voice, Rukia walking up next to him. He was really not used to actually being at eye-level with Rukia. Not to mention walking with boobs…. "Just stay calm…."

"I am calm," Rukia said as she walked next to her. "You need to chill. Just remember what we discussed."

"I wasn't talking to you!" he snapped, making Rukia flinch. He had to remember that he was in the body of Soi-Fon and that whenever he snapped he snapped with her voice. "Sorry…." The two walked up to the massive gate and turned to the guards who were overseeing the portal. "Open the Senkaimon," he ordered.

"But…but Captain Soi-Fon!" one of the guards interjected. "We never received any message that you were passing through the Senkaimon! And," he turned to Rukia with an eyebrow raised. "Why is Lieutenant Kuchiki with you?"

Just when Ichigo was about to snap at them and come up with the reason that he and Rukia had decided on a hell butterfly landed on his shoulder. "What the hell?"

"A Hell Butterfly," Rukia said. "What's the message?"

Letting it land on his finger, Ichigo listened to the message and cursed. "It's a meeting of the captains. Dammit! This is the worst possible moment!" he groaned. As he and Rukia walked away, he hung his head. "Rukia, what normally happens at these meetings?" he asked as they headed for the Head-Captain's office. "I'm guessing that you guys argue for half hour?"

"Just play it cool," Rukia instructed him. "Don't say anything unless you're addressed. Just fall in, stand there, keep your trap shut and try not to kill anybody. Remember, you're not Ichigo anymore. You're Captain Soi-Fon."

"Right," Ichigo nodded as they made it to the doors. "Here we go…." Opening the doors, he saw most of the Captains already assembled. Walking into the large room, Ichigo stood next to Captain Unohana and silently waited. But after ten agonizing minutes he saw that they hadn't started the meeting yet. "What's taking so long?" he quietly muttered.

Shinji looked to Soi-Fon (Ichigo) and shrugged. "We're waiting for Ukitake and Kyoraku. They went out for sake and Nanao's been trying to find them. Could be a while before they get here."

Ichigo fought the urge to facepalm. This was going to be a long day….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's home  
Ichigo (Soi-Fon) POV**

As Soi-Fon sat down at the table, she had to fight really hard not to freak out. She had no idea what she should do. ' _Okay, think. If you're in Ichigo Kurosaki's body, then that must mean that he's in my body. I just gotta make it back to the Soul Society to see. If I'm right, then I'm gonna beat the truth…out…of….'_ She suddenly realized that if Ichigo was in her body, then she couldn't' do anything to harm him, lest she harm HER body. ' _Dammit! How did this happen?'_

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked as she set a plate of pancakes down in front of her. "Are you okay? You looked stressed out," she said, concerned for Ichigo.

Nodding, Soi-Fon tried to smile with Ichigo's lips. "I'm fine, sister. I'm just thinking, that's all."

Yuzu blinked at her brother. "Um…Ichigo? Since when do you ever call me "sister"? You always call me by my name."

Soi-Fon wanted to smack herself. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I…"

She was interrupted when Yoruichi, dressed in her usual attire, came up from behind and patted Ichigo's head. "He's had a long night, Yuzu, don't mind him," she teased, making Soi-Fon breathe a sigh of relief at being off the hook. "So, Ichigo," the werecat purred into her ear. "Are you ready for today?"

Soi-Fon blinked. "What's today?" she asked confused.

"Oh, you know…" she leaned in until Soi-Fon could see the devious gleam in her golden eyes. "Our little "Special" time. I'm thinking downtown Karakura today. What do you say?" she asked, grinning.

"Um…sure?" Soi-Fon stammered, not sure what the hell was going on. In about an hour, she found out EXACTLY what Yoruichi and Ichigo's special time was….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Captains meeting  
Soi-Fon (Ichigo) POV**

Ichigo wanted to slam his head into the wall. This meeting was so freaking pointless! After Ukitake and Kyoraku finally showed up, the captains had soon descended into quarreling over who should go and help out with the recent infestation of hollows in Karakura Town. "I don't understand why the question is asked," he finally said, wanting to speed up the meeting. "What about Ichigo Kurosaki? He seems to have things under control."

At that moment he realized he should've kept quiet since every single captain looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Ichigo?" Kenpachi scoffed. "Please! Every time I turn around he's getting his ass kicked or crying like a little girl!"

"Not that I'm one to agree with Captain Zaraki," Byakuya said. "But I have to concede that the boy seems to do a poor job at his substitute Soul Reaper duties. And we should not rely on him or his friends regardless."

All of Ichigo's rage had to be suppressed while the rest of the captains talked smack about him. Even Captain Unohana! "He is just a boy, after all. We shouldn't have a child handle the problem by himself." Keeping his mouth shut, Ichigo had to fight to not strangle the others, forced to stand there and take it.

"Captain Soi-Fon."

Ichigo turned to face the Head-Captain. "Yes?"

"I am assigning you to oversee assisting Ichigo Kurosaki. While he is capable I have serious doubts he can keep the town safe by himself. Your skill should be adequate."

For the first time today Ichigo had a stroke of luck. "Yes, sir!" With that the meeting ended and she headed straight for the Senkaimon again. "Hang on, body! I'm coming!" he said.

 _ **A few hours later….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Landing on the roof of his school, Ichigo surveyed the town. "Okay…I've just got to find my body. If I remember right, Yoruichi and I were supposed to be at the school today…." He leapt off the building and headed straight for his school. His hunch was right when he saw figures on top of the roof. His blood boiled when he saw Yoruichi, the woman he'd fallen in love with, being fucked by himself. And judging from the debauched, blissful look on his face, Ichigo could only assume that his hunch was right. His female body heated up as he got closer, coming up from behind them. He saw Yoruichi and his fake naked, fucking doggy-style with not a care in the world. As soon as he saw Soi-Fon cum inside Yoruichi, he made his presence known.

Yoruichi moaned lewdly as Ichigo (Soi-Fon) came inside her. She wondered why her boyfriend was being more of a quickshot today but didn't mind. Having sex out in the open was always kinky and it was one of their favorite activities. As Ichigo (Soi-Fon) pulled out of her, panting as he sat there on the rooftop, she flipped herself over and spread her legs, wanting Ichigo to fuck her again. But her eyes widened when she saw someone standing behind Ichigo, seething in rage. "Soi-Fon! Why are you here?" she asked, annoyed that her bee had followed her for the second time this week.

"In a minute, Yoruichi…." Soi-Fon (Ichigo) glared down at Ichigo (Soi-Fon) and grabbed her by the throat. "SOI-FON! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

Shaking off Ichigo's hand, Soi-Fon glared. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SWITCHED OUR BODIES!" she screamed into her own face. "THIS HAS TO BE YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT?!"

"ME?!" Ichigo roared. It was weird having an argument with himself but he was sort of used to it, what with Kon and all. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME AND YORUICHI BEING TOGETHER SO YOU SWITCHED OUR BODIES!" he accused, getting angry at the woman trapped in his own body.

The two body-switched Soul Reapers were interrupted by a naked Yoruichi when she put herself between them. "Okay, time out, you two. You wanna tell me what's going on, because I'm all confused."

Both Ichigo and Soi-Fon pointed at each other.

"SHE STOLE MY BODY!"

"HE STOLE MY BODY!"

 _ **Five mintues later….**_

 __"So let me see if I've got this right…" Yoruichi said, sitting down with Ichigo and Soi-Fon sitting across from her, Ichigo (Soi-Fon) putting her pants back on. "You're actually Ichigo, trapped in Soi-Fon's body…" she said pointing to Soi-Fon (Ichigo), who nodded. "And you're really Soi-Fon, in Ichigo's body." The captain nodded, letting her mentor process the facts. After a moment, Yoruichi threw her head back and busted a gut laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! That's hilarious!"

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo insisted. He gestured to his new body and pointed at Soi-Fon's small breasts. "This is serious! I don't want to be trapped in this body forever!"

"Hey!" Soi-Fon angrily shouted, turning to face the boy in her body. "What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with my body?"

"Uh, you mean besides the fact that I'm a guy trapped in a girl's body?" Ichigo crossed his arms and huffed. "And I-"

"Enough," Yoruichi interrupted, holding a hand up and stopping the feuding duo. "I know exactly what happened. It seems you two got on the wrong end of one of Kisuke's experiments."

"Kisuke did this to us?" Ichigo asked, shocked that the shopkeeper would stoop so low.

"That's my best guess. I know he was building a machine that tested his theory of soul displacement, putting a soul inside another body and vice versa. It looks like you two became his guinea pigs."

Soi-Fon punched the ground. "That bastard! How dare he?!" Standing up, she moved to leave for Urahara Shop to go have a little chat with the shopkeeper when Yoruichi flashstepped behind her and put a hand on her swapped body's shoulder. "Lady Yoruichi…."

Yoruichi didn't think she'd ever get used to Ichigo saying that, even if it was spoken by Soi-Fon. "Not so fast. What we have here is a very rare opportunity…." She turned to her boyfriend trapped in her protégé's body. "Ichigo, why don't you join us?" she said, flashing her sexy grin. Gesturing to come over to her with a finger, she started to undo Ichigo's (Soi-Fon's) pants. "Why don't we have a very naughty threesome?"

Both Ichigo and Soi-Fon looked at her like she'd grown a second head. Unfortunately, Soi-Fon's lust for Yoruichi overridden her sense of rationale and Ichigo had become aroused from watching himself fuck his girlfriend. Blushing madly at the prospect, Ichigo nodded and slowly walked over to them. The naked Yoruichi grinned as she reached for the sash holding up Soi-Fon's (Ichigo's) outfit and pulled it away, quickly stripping Ichigo of the garments covering his new female body. Soi-Fon blushed when she looked at her naked self. ' _Wow, I never knew I was so hot….'_ She suddenly gasped as Yoruichi got down on her knees and started to stroke Ichigo's cock with one hand while the other hand slid up Ichigo's thigh, slipping in two fingers into Soi-Fon's pussy.

The two Soul Reapers moaned as Yoruichi got them off, each grabbing onto her shoulder to steady themselves. Yoruichi grinned as she quickened her hands pacing, watching both of their faces distort with pleasure. While Soi-Fon had only barely gotten used to a man's climax, Ichigo was completely caught by surprise at the feel of a woman's orgasm. "AH! AHHHHH!" he screamed as Soi-Fon's body gushed all over Yoruichi's hand. "FUUUUCK!"

Watching herself cum all over her personal goddess's hand was the ultimate turn-on for Soi-Fon. "Fuck!" she groaned as she felt that now-familiar hot sensation rush through her. Yoruichi grinned as Ichigo (Soi-Fon) cried out and gave her a bukkake, covering her face in white cum. Licking her lips, she got up and caught Soi-Fon (Ichigo) before the body-swapped boy could fall over, laying him on the bed of clothes she and Ichigo (Soi-Fon) had been fucking on. Ichigo's eyes swirled around as he struggled to get a hold of himself. He'd never knew that a woman's orgasm was so intense. ' _Is this what Yoruichi feels every time we have sex?'_ he wondered before feeling Yoruichi's breasts push into him. "Yoruichi?" he gasped as the woman rubbed her body sensually.

"You look like you're feeling good. Why don't I make you feel even better." She pressed her lips against Ichigo's and made out with him in his new, female body. Ichigo gasped when the werecat pressed a knee against his crotch, causing him to wrap his arms and legs around her. "See? If feels good, doesn't it?"

Soi-Fon was wrong when she thought that watching Yoruichi get herself off was the biggest turn-on. But watching herself make out with Yoruichi while kneeing each other's pussies pushed her over the edge.

"AH!" Yoruichi gasped when Soi-Fon mounted her, not taking any time and beginning to fuck her hard. "My, you…OH!...certainly are…mmmmmh…a eager little bee, Soi-Fon!" she purred as she felt Ichigo's cock go deep inside her. It didn't' matter that it was Soi-Fon who was actually fucking her. It still felt good.

"AH! Lady Yoruichi!" Soi-Fon moaned as she fucked her mentor like there was no tomorrow, unable to believe that this was how men feel. Ichigo merely held onto Yoruichi and moaned into her shoulder as the werecat continued to grind her knee against him, making him see stars. Soi-Fon's pounding was sporadic and vigorous, the woman using Ichigo's strength to fuck Yoruichi as hard as she could, her hips a blur. She pressed herself against Yoruichi's back, leaving the dark-skinned woman sandwiched in between her bodyswapped lover and student. Because of Soi-Fon's erratic pace, Yoruichi's body was grinding against Ichigo's, making them heat up with erotic passion as Yoruichi's knee continued to press against Ichigo. The bodyswapped substitute dug his nails into Yoruichi's back as he felt a bubble inside grow and grow, on the verge of popping. "Guhhhh! Yoruichi!" he moaned through clenched teeth. Yoruichi merely smiled and kissed Soi-Fon's (Ichigo's) cheek and pressed even harder against him.

The rooftop was filled with the sound of three cries of ecstasy as Ichigo, Yoruichi and Soi-Fon came. Ichigo rolled his eyes into the back of Soi-Fon's skull as pleasure like he'd never known washed over him. Soi-Fon thought she'd pass out from the massive amount of cum Ichigo's body shot out into Yoruichi, who merely panted and moaned as her bodyswapped protégé filled her.

The three settled down onto the bed of clothes and Yoruichi pulled Ichigo and Soi-Fon close. "Alrihgt, since you two are too tired to argue, I want an end to this little feud of yours. Soi-Fon," she turned to Ichigo (Soi-Fon) "I love Ichigo. Nothing you say or do is going to change that. And Ichigo," she turned to Soi-Fon (Ichigo), "There's no need to hate Soi-Fon. She loves me, just like you do."

The two Soul Reapers looked at themselves and after a moment nodded. "Okay," they both said. Ichigo looked back at his face and scowled. "Now let's go get our own bodies back."

"Lets."

 _ **Several Hours later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Tessai carried a large bag of groceries up to the shop's front door when it opened suddenly, revealing Ichigo and Soi-Fon, back in their own bodies. "Hey, Tessai," Ichigo said as he walked past the large man.

"Hello, Ichigo. Captain Soi-Fon," he nodded in acknowledgement. "I imagine you learned of Kisuke's experiment?"

Walking down the street, Soi-Fon scoffed. "Yes. We convinced him to put our bodies back to normal. Then we spent an hour having a nice, long chat..." she hinted ominously.

Nodding, Tessai entered the shop and headed straight for the lab. Opening the door, he was unsurprised to see that Kisuke's lab was in shambles. Many of the machines were smashed, beakers and vials broken and the body-swapping machine completely destroyed. The man himself was handing upside down in the center of the room, completely beaten black and blue. Tessai walked over to the hurt shopkeeper and pulled out the hat that Ichigo had shoved into Kisuke's mouth. "Don't say it…" Kisuke said weakly.

Sighing, Tessai helped Kisuke down. "You know…I told you so…just doesn't quite say it…."

The End


End file.
